popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popfoot statue
The is a realistic statue of Popfoot that's located somewhere in Popplopolis. Appearance The statue is bronze and it depicts a growling Popfoot. The head of the statue can also be open so a Popple could get inside. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Yikes and Lulu are the only characters to get inside the statue. * When Sunny unintentionally caused a mass panic prior to Harvest Summer Festival, the Best Popple Pals were forced to use the statue and pretend that it's the real Popfoot to trick the Popplopolis citizens into thinking Sunny have come to "rescue" them, unaware that Popfoot is a real creature. Yikes even sprayed on monster musk to make it a real deal. * As seen in one of the props model sheets, the statue was originally going to have colors similar to the real Popfoot. The stand's color was also originally going to be blue instead of light brown. Gallery Screenshots "The Legend of Popfoot" The Legend of Popfoot 023.png The Legend of Popfoot 024.png The Legend of Popfoot 025.png The Legend of Popfoot 026.png The Legend of Popfoot 027.png The Legend of Popfoot 101.png The Legend of Popfoot 102.png The Legend of Popfoot 103.png The Legend of Popfoot 106.png The Legend of Popfoot 107.png The Legend of Popfoot 122.png The Legend of Popfoot 123.png The Legend of Popfoot 124.png The Legend of Popfoot 125.png The Legend of Popfoot 126.png The Legend of Popfoot 130.png The Legend of Popfoot 132.png The Legend of Popfoot 133.png The Legend of Popfoot 135.png The Legend of Popfoot 136.png The Legend of Popfoot 137.png The Legend of Popfoot 138.png The Legend of Popfoot 141.png The Legend of Popfoot 142.png The Legend of Popfoot 143.png The Legend of Popfoot 144.png The Legend of Popfoot 145.png The Legend of Popfoot 158.png The Legend of Popfoot 166.png The Legend of Popfoot 179.png The Legend of Popfoot 180.png The Legend of Popfoot 191.png The Legend of Popfoot 212.png The Legend of Popfoot 213.png The Legend of Popfoot 214.png The Legend of Popfoot 215.png The Legend of Popfoot 218.png The Legend of Popfoot 219.png The Legend of Popfoot 220.png The Legend of Popfoot 221.png The Legend of Popfoot 222.png The Legend of Popfoot 223.png The Legend of Popfoot 224.png The Legend of Popfoot 225.png The Legend of Popfoot 226.png The Legend of Popfoot 227.png The Legend of Popfoot 228.png The Legend of Popfoot 231.png The Legend of Popfoot 232.png The Legend of Popfoot 240.png The Legend of Popfoot 241.png The Legend of Popfoot 242.png The Legend of Popfoot 243.png The Legend of Popfoot 245.png The Legend of Popfoot 248.png The Legend of Popfoot 249.png The Legend of Popfoot 258.png The Legend of Popfoot 259.png The Legend of Popfoot 260.png The Legend of Popfoot 261.png The Legend of Popfoot 262.png The Legend of Popfoot 264.png The Legend of Popfoot 266.png The Legend of Popfoot 268.png The Legend of Popfoot 274.png The Legend of Popfoot 275.png The Legend of Popfoot 277.png The Legend of Popfoot 279.png The Legend of Popfoot 282.png The Legend of Popfoot 283.png The Legend of Popfoot 284.png The Legend of Popfoot 286.png The Legend of Popfoot 290.png The Legend of Popfoot 291.png The Legend of Popfoot 295.png The Legend of Popfoot 296.png The Legend of Popfoot 298.png The Legend of Popfoot 299.png The Legend of Popfoot 300.png The Legend of Popfoot 314.png The Legend of Popfoot 315.png The Legend of Popfoot 344.png The Legend of Popfoot 345.png The Legend of Popfoot 346.png The Legend of Popfoot 347.png The Legend of Popfoot 350.png The Legend of Popfoot 353.png The Legend of Popfoot 354.png The Legend of Popfoot 355.png The Legend of Popfoot 356.png The Legend of Popfoot 357.png The Legend of Popfoot 358.png The Legend of Popfoot 359.png The Legend of Popfoot 365.png The Legend of Popfoot 370.png "Win a Free Treehouse!" Win a Free Treehouse! 245.png Win a Free Treehouse! 246.png "Fame & Misfortune" Fame & Misfortune 112.png Fame & Misfortune 118.png Model sheet Props model sheet 2.jpg Category:Objects